Nonchalant and mellow dance
by MaggiSakura
Summary: She once remembered their dance, now it's long forgotten. ONESHOT!


**I got a nice idea that lead to this. I didn´t have ideas and wondered how in the world am I gonna continue mah fics, and then, when I watched the news I got an inspiration. Another Inspiration came when I was being tormented in Taekwon-do (Thanks to that mah legs are so heavy it´s hard to even srand up) and got mahself many strains. This one is another soul eater centric.**

Nonchalant and mellow dance.

She says good night and goes to sleep. It´s late and she knows that. She wants to rest she wants to sleep. Her partner sleeping in the next door. The apartment´s hollow sounds reach her ears and she turns off the lamp. She closed the door, she closed the windows, she closed her eyes and she went to sleep. She closed her heart when she drifts into those black dreams. She knows she can rest in here. She lies in the black corner of the box no light in sign. Usually she just sleeps there until the morning but now she hears a creaking sound. She hears steps that make that sound as if walking on a old wooden floor. She doesn´t care she wants to sleep, her hair is loose she doesn´t have any clothes. She goes back to sleep. After a while she starts hearing music, it´s not waltz it´s something older. Elegant and nostalgic music is being played just behind the black curtains that have appeared. She sits up and looks around, curiosity wins. She takes a step and another, she moves the curtain and what she sees, she wakes up.

It´s the same every night. She keeps hearing that music and she steps in that room. Few lights that don´t provide much, are present and the old wooden floor makes a scrunching noises as she takes her steps. Every night she meets him in that odd place, and every time he asks the same question,

"Do you want to dance?"

He just stares the book he´s reading, as if he enunciates the words that have been recorded in it. Nonchalant question with its nonchalant consequences. She bows elegantly and her black dress appears, its hem brushing the floor, beautiful black ribbons in her hair that make two pigtails. Her shoes made out from the black blood, neither are they glass nor leather. But the lady´s face stays as cold as ice.

"Please take the lead, I cannot be proud of my dancing skills."

He closes his book and stands up, slowly. The almost nonexistent lights go even darker, but it´s still easy to see. He takes her hand and he takes the lead.

The next nights after that have been full of cold stares and movements that shift like the wind. She has learned how to dance and now they can keep continuing nonstop for almost until she wakes up. He pulls her closer and then their rights hands let go of the other´s. Her dress´s hem moves beautifully as she takes a little spin before their hands reach to touch the other´s close again. And even before she realizes it the dance has ended.

The night after that is different. The man didn´t come so she waits. Sometimes the other comes a little late. She waits and waits, no signs of the other. The black curtains stay put and she touches the unplayed instruments, dust covers them.

It´s the same after that. Never when she waited did the man come. She´s starting to feel something. She decides to read the book the man left. She sat on his chair, it looked very valuable. Very old fabric covering it she slides her finger along the chair´s arms of an armchair. It feels very comfortable, she starts reading.

Night after night she reads the same book again and again, until she can very much remember all the words and pages without the book. She starts to get bored. Again there´s that annoying feeling. She forces it back.

After that she finally closes the black curtains and the old wooden floor disappears with its contents. The only thing left now, is the blackness. She goes back to her corner,

"I´ve waited long enough." She think and falls into a sleep. Her black dress, shoes and ribbons disappear.

Years pass and she always ends up there. She is a woman now, but now comes the turning point. She wants to remember the man but she only has along forgotten memory. Not even his face can she remember, she bears a huge sadness for this fact. She stands up again and takes few steps so that she is away from her corner. She looks the ground, it shines like glass.

"Would you like to dance?"

She turns and faces the man. Her eyes looking something,too long has she waited for this. He sees this fact. He lifts up his hand as if inviting her. She walks over to the older male and bows while her right leg being behind her being her hand on her chest she takes the hand. The black dress makes its presence clear again, she looks her hands. The time has been turned around, she is child again, but her face still as cold as ice, she dreams and this shows in her eyes. Red eyes eye her but he doesn´t smile.

"Do you know my name?", she asks.

"no."

"Would you like to know?"

"no."

_the girl closed the door, she closed the windows, she closed her eyes and she went to sleep. She closed her heart...._

"Do you know me?", the man asks.

"yes, I do."

"That is enough then."

_The only thing she didn´t close...._

She smiles. She shows an emotion. Blue lights surround them, The never ending music began to play itself.

_Was her soul._

In the morning she wonders what did she do at night, she can´t remember at all. She doesn´t remember the pure blackness, she doesn´t remember the music, she doesn´t remember the book nor the chair. She tries to think but gives up. It was only a dream anyway. She doesn´t remember the man. Maybe that was the last time she ever gets to dance like that, but she doesn´t remember. Her chest feels light.

_The mellow touches, the nonchalant voices, the elegant music, the hem of the dress, the Insanity that was not present._

She never figured out that the feeling inside her was love

**Wondering about, how did I get my Inspiration for this by watching news and by getting strains?**

**I read few fanfics and watched the news + the strains. I´m actually quite happy with this.**

**NOTE: Does not read her own fanfics after she has written them**

**remember reviews are always welcommed.**


End file.
